


Just Two Spiders

by Anonymous



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1930s, Background Relationships, Child Yelena Belova, F/M, Female Tony Stark, I think?, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Pregnant Tony Stark, graphic birth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2020-03-20 00:20:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18981340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The fact that by technicality, Natalia doesn't exist is the only thing the Red Room has ever done for her.However, the RR has tricks, there have been close encounters where she gets out alive, but with less money than she began.There is no use staying in Europe if she can't get the funds she needs. At least not without sacrificing what values she's carved into her bones. She can't rob, hurt or slaughter the unfortunate, and she never will again.So Natalia, with all her bonds and cash hidden away, slips onto a ship headed to the Americas.It's time to put her English to use.





	1. 1933-1937

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know much about Yelena Belova, I'll admit this right off the bat. From what I do, I see the appeal in Natasha/Yelena. However, with the rumours about Yelena taking on the mantle of the Black Widow I just was like...huh...what if instead of a whole rivalry it's more of a mentor/student or mother/daughter thing?

Natalia has been on the road for years. Stopping in towns for weeks at a time, swindling some misogynistic bastard to make her fortune, and being on her way before the police have a clue. That is if they even _call_ the police. Most times they don't, out of pride or the refusal to accept a _woman_ could take their money so easily.

 

Natalia has gone by many names; Maria, Gwendolyn, _Anastasia_ , Jane, Olga, Jasmin, Harriet, Viktoria, any name to intrigue them. She reads up, pounces on any piece of gossip that can be used to reel them in. Some like blondes, a slip of a woman, a master.

 

And it's worked _beautifully._

 

The fact that by technicality, Natalia doesn't _exist_ is the only thing the Red Room has ever done for her.

 

However, the RR has tricks, there have been _close encounters_ where she gets out alive, but with less money than she began.

 

There is no use staying in Europe if she can't get the _funds_ she needs. At least not without sacrificing what values she's carved into her bones. She can't rob, hurt or slaughter the unfortunate, she never will again.

 

So Natalia, with all her bonds and cash hidden away, slips onto a ship headed to the Americas.

 

It's time to put her English to use.

 

***

America is _busy,_ she's almost through the fifty states, seen the violence against immigrants. Has had to use her _exotic_ factor to continue her crusade.

 

Some old white men can’t resist a pretty girl with broken English and submissive nature.

 

When it comes down to it, they’re all the same. So, taking their money tastes as sweet as it did in Europe.

 

Especially in the midst of a depression.

 

The ones who’ve maintained their wealth tend to use their employees as if they aren't people. They need the product, but they want money, so the pay is practically halved.

 

It's in the speakeasies (and wasn't that a shock, they still restricted alcohol in the States?) where Natalia hears the woes and picks her targets.

 

It's in New York Natalia realizes something.

 

She's _lonely_.

 

She doesn't want a _husband_ , God forbid. But a _baby._

 

However, pregnancy is a hassle, and it's not like Natalia could even get pregnant if she wanted to.

 

 _Some people, the type people she despises and swindles would think it a tragedy, would pity her for not being able to do what she’s ‘_ **_supposed’_ ** _to._

 

But, Natalia was _supposed_ to be an assassin, and look how that turned out.

 

Still, the sheer horror of having such a possibility stripped from her makes Natalia seethe for more blood.

 

And she’ll get it, once she finishes gathering her funds.

 

However, the absolute destruction of the RR is a long term, lifetime taking goal. So, Natalia wants a _baby_ now. Before she's old and wrinkled.

 

A baby that won't have to go through what she did because her family couldn't afford another mouth to feed.

  
  


***

 

Natalia decides to stay in Brooklyn while she puzzles over her dilemma.

 

That's where she meets her neighbours.

 

They can't be out of their teens.

 

A sickly young man, Steve. Who despite the coughing fits and God knows what else is so full of spirit and some sort of righteousness (if what Natalia has heard through her thin walls is anything to go by) Natalia's almost scared of talking to him. Thinking irrationally that like a hunting dog, he’ll sniff out the Red in Natalia's ledger.

 

And his _very_ pregnant little girlfriend, Antoinette. Her eyes are sharp and calculating, but kind. And Natalia does _not_ want to get on her bad side, even if her belly makes up most of her body.

 

Steve speaks with a Brooklyn drawl, while Antoinette is very clearly from Manhattan.

 

Given how young and not so well off the couple is it's easy to say the baby is quite clearly an accident. According to Mrs.Fowler next door: Antoinette was well off until she got pregnant, then her father disowned her.

 

_“Ol’ Stark was probably hoping lil’ Annie would get sick of her fancy and come home, but here she is. Some part of me thinks she got pregnant just to prove her Da wrong.”_

 

Despite it, all, sickness and pregnancy, the couple are very happy and love their baby dearly.

 

_“Annie he kicked! Did you feel-- uhm…”_

 

_“Did I feel? Aw geez I dunno,” Antoinette chuckles._

 

_“Annieee.”_

 

 _“Mhmm. And I think that was more of a punch._ **_She_ ** _kicked my spleen.”_

 

_“Oh, how exactly do you know, love?”_

 

_“I'm carrying her low, and I'm her mother. I just know these things Stevie.”_

 

Dearly enough that Steve blindly thinks that through the power of will everything will turn out okay. All the while, Antoinette has seen the worst outcome.

 

Some nights Natalia hears them shout back and forth, both on the brink of tears what will happen when the baby gets here.

 

_“We can barely afford your meds as it is Stevie! We’re already toeing the line, and what if she's born sick?!”_

 

_“We’ll make it through! You aren't saying you don't love our baby enough to give it a try?!”_

 

_“I love our baby enough to try to give her a better life! Do you want her starving?!”_

 

_“Buck will--”_

 

 _“Bucky’s got his sisters to think about!”_  

 

They can't stay mad at each other for long, because Natalia can tell no matter what they’re _scared_.

 

Antoinette’s sitting on the apartment’s front steps, looking downtrodden with a tear-streaked face when Natalia finds her.

 

“Why are you out here?” Natalia asks.

 

With the way Steve’s been protectively guarding his girlfriend lately, she's surprised the brunette’s out here.

 

“I just needed some time to breathe Tasha,” Antoinette replies, hand on her belly.

 

“Surprised your young man isn't with you.”

 

“What Stevie doesn't know won't hurt him. You can keep a secret right?”

 

She says so with a raise of the brow and raggedy humour in her voice.

 

“You two aren't fighting again are you?”

 

“No, no couldn't if we tried. Especially with the baby so close. Honestly a little surprised I could get down the stairs.”

 

“What will you do when they get here?”

 

“...”

 

“Antoinette…”

 

“I really don't want to give her up.”

 

“I know.”

 

“I just love her so much, I want so much better for her and I can't, not like this.”

 

With the way Natalia’s mind works, a solution almost immediately comes to mind.

 

_She can keep the baby._

 

But there's guilt. Accident or no, Antoinette _loves_ this baby with all her heart, would die to give her baby a better life.

 

And Natalia _can_ give that baby a better life, maybe she could put her mission on hold for a few years.

 

It feels selfish.

 

And it hurts Natalia to think that the baby wouldn't know just how much her mother loves her.

 

Natalia looks at Antoinette's tear-streaked face and can't bring herself to take the opportunity.

 

Natalia cares too much, and it's been the thing that's stopped her from getting what she’s wanted from day one. She cares too much about this little family.  

 

“I wish I could help you.”

 

Antoinette smiles weakly.

 

“Well, you could always babysit on weekends.”

 

***

 

Antoinette goes into labour on a June night. She screams and groans on a creaky bed with extra blankets covering it to soak up the blood.

 

Natalia's there with some towels following Mrs.Fowler around as she commands Antoinette and Steve’s bedroom like an Army Captain.

 

_“This is… Your Fucking-- fault, Oh God!”_

 

_“I’m sorry, I'm sorry.”_

 

_“You're never going to put my dick in me again Rogers I swear to God!”_

 

There's blood, so much blood and Antoinette almost apparently breaks Steve’s hand.

 

But eventually, the head crowns, Antoinette feels her daughter’s wet head with her hands.

 

_“O-oh my god I can, there she is...Stevie it hurts so much but, oh my god.”_

  
  


She braces herself, legs as spread as possible and _pushes_.

 

Her head, her shoulders, the brunette whines and finally, the baby is born with a grunt.

 

There's a moment of quiet, Antoinette’s wet breathing the only sound and then--

 

The baby cries. 


	2. 1937

When Antoinette holds her daughter for the first time in her trembling arms, she begins to weep. 

Natalia doesn't even hesitate to help, Steve’s at Antoinette's side immediately. 

“Hey, now what's going on?” Steve murmurs, rubbing the brunette’s shaking shoulder. 

“I-m sorry,” Antoinette hiccups. 

“Oh, no, no, nothing to be sorry, hey look at me Tones,” he tips her chin up, “baby girl, why are you sorry?” 

“She isn't a Sarah.” 

Steve blinks owlishly at his girlfriend, and Natalia feels as clueless as ever.

“Oh sweetheart,” Steve whispers and he looks far too vulnerable, and Natalia should _go._  

 _This isn't her place._  

Even in the soft light of the bedside lamp, Natalia can see a tear or two spills over the blond’s cheek. 

“She doesn't have to be a Sarah, Starshine,” he dips his head, a kiss to Antoinette's cheek and a kiss to his calming daughter. 

“It's just-- I know it'd mean…” 

“Our baby looks just how she should. What do you think she looks like?” 

Antoinette chews her lip as she peers down at her baby. 

Natalia can't stand to intrude anymore, but just as the door creaks open. 

“Tasha?” Antoinette asks.

“Yeah?” 

“I need your help, take a look at our baby.” 

Natalia feels her throat go tight.

“Are you sure-- I’m not--” 

“Help me out, please?” 

“If you’re--” 

“I'm sure.” 

Natalia comes around to Antoinette’s other side, and finally gets a good look of the baby nursing at Antoinette’s breast. 

Little golden tufts glimmer a little in the light, still slick. A name tugs at Natalia’s tongue - brought up by what Steve had called Antoinette. 

 _Starshine..._ No name for a baby but perhaps...

“Yelena.” 

“That...it's gorgeous but what does it mean?” Antoinette asks softly.

She’ll shine as bright as her mother. 

“Bright, like a torch. Shining.” 

“Oh, oh that sounds right,” Antoinette mumbles, looking a little dazed as she peers back down at her daughter, cradling her little head. 

“Yelena, hi, I'm your momma,” the new mother whispers. 

* * *

 

For a few months, Yelena’s healthy, if a bit serious for a baby. 

But then it starts with an ear infection. 

Followed by a foul cough, a bloody button nose and a sinus infection.

Yelena sounds like a lamb when she cries.

If Natalia wasn't staying, wasn't willing to do anything for that tiny baby the moment she held her, she would stay because of her watery blue eyes.

When both young parents are run ragged Natalia stops in. Without fail she finds them tangled in a pile of limbs fast asleep after she convinces them to take a break.

Natalia hushes and bounces, like Steve showed her. Depending on the disease of the week, she uses their home remedies.

Their book tends to sit on their kitchen table. It's old and has the name Sarah Rogers on the back of the cover. Most of the pages are faded but there's fresh ink scribbled in the margins - improvements and recommendations. Pages are dogeared and slips of paper are jammed into the fraying notebook. 

‘Yelena’s allergic to...’

‘Product was recalled - substitute with...’ 

‘Need to pick up more shifts so we can afford…’

Caring for a baby is far more expensive than Natalia ever expected - so Antoinette goes back to the auto shop. Steve writes funnies for the paper every Sunday and works odd jobs that won’t kill him. 

Soon they develop a schedule. On Wednesdays, Natalia babysits. It's the only day she doesn't work. 

Once while rushing out the door Antoinette accidentally kisses Natalia instead of Steve. It's a laugh and Netti is a good kisser.

A fresh schedule is pinned on a corkboard for every morning - to keep an eye on how often Yelena eats, drinks and poops. Peppered throughout are little reminders that break up the columns. 

‘Tell Yelena her momma loves her.’ 

‘Please read her a story - she smiles when she hears Goldilocks. The voices are her favourite.’ 

‘Visit me around lunch?’ pops up without fail. 

But Yelena is always a little too ill. 

**Author's Note:**

> Cliffhanger.


End file.
